


it's hard to look right (at you, baby)

by Mondegreen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kagami Taiga vs. the World, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondegreen/pseuds/Mondegreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is some nick and norah bullshit right here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to look right (at you, baby)

so it's the first week of college, and taiga's at this party. and he doesn't even like parties that much? but, y'know, it's not like he has any friends here yet, he should probably get some. he's out on the lawn because it's too fucking hot inside, and anyway the music completely blows, and he's literally just standing there and then he hears this voice next to him. "hey. are you busy right now?"  
  
he practically jumps out of his skin, because what, that dude was _not there_ two seconds ago. "uh," taiga says. "no?"  
  
"good," the weird kid says, and doesn't sound like he's joking even a little when he follows that up with, "i want you to pretend to be my boyfriend for five minutes."  
  
taiga maybe chokes on his awful cheap beer then, but luckily manages not to spray any out of his nose or anything, score. weird kid waits patiently while he coughs up keystone light onto the frathouse lawn. "what the fuck," taiga says flatly, when he's able to breathe again.  
  
"i want you," weird kid says again, "to pretend to be my boyfriend."  
  
and okay, here's where it gets stupid, because maybe taiga's a little more drunk than he thought? because yeah, weird kid is _weird_ , but also kind of hot for a dude more than a head shorter than taiga and with blue hair besides, and before he really registers the words he's saying "yeah, okay," and then he's not saying anything, because weird kid has grabbed him by the front of his shirt and is kissing him.  
  
it's a good kiss, too. like, either the kid's a prodigy or he's had a lot more practice than you'd think someone who looks that young would have. taiga experiences a sudden awkward flash of terror that this kid might actually be fifteen or something, but then there's a tongue slipping into his mouth and he's kind of distracted.  
  
"yo, kurokocchi~" taiga hears from somewhere behind them, and then, "oh, _hey_!"  
  
taiga pulls back, kind of accidentally shoving the weird kid away from him and immediately feeling guilty about it. there's a cute blonde chick in a miniskirt on the back porch, making her way drunkenly down the steps in gold three-inch heels. "kurokocchi!" she calls again, and oh, dang, not so much on the chick front. (still pretty cute, though.)  
  
"kise," weird kid says, and somehow manages to sound both monotone and kind of irritated at once.  
  
taiga is not too drunk – on kissing or otherwise – to put two and two together. "your... ex?"  
  
"it's complicated," weird kid says, without any trace of irony.  
  
taiga looks at the blond. the blond – kise, he guesses – grins and waves back.  
  
"anyway," weird kid says, "thanks. i'm kuroko tetsuya," and that's when it hits taiga that he just made out with someone for five minutes without even knowing their name. huh. that's a first.  
  
"uh," taiga says, and stops, because weird kid – kuroko – is gone, and his cute blond crossdresser maybe-ex too. it's probably just as well anyway. what was he even going to say? _hi, i'm kagami taiga, and i think we should do that again only more and maybe naked, and also could you tell me if you're fifteen or something because you're really short and i feel like a creep_?  
  
taiga drains the rest of his beer and shoots the can into the dumpster (three-pointer, but who's counting). "fuckin' parties."


End file.
